gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Petropolis 10
Petropolis 10 (ペトロポリス10) is an adventure platform game developed by Burst Arts Inc. and published by Namco. The game follows three beastmen—Thunder, Walter, and Gopher—who battle Embryo, an ancient embodiment of life pursued by Subaru Whisker. Gameplay is split into three separate campaigns for the beastmen, each of whom have their own unique abilities and must complete a series of levels to advance the story. The player also must explore hub worlds and fight bosses. It was released on June 11th, 2006 in Japan and June 20th, 2006 overseas. Plot In the future, Gopher and the other wielders of the Sacred Swords were called to action by Hope when a saber-toothed tiger named Tobby L. Bomar has held a dangerous creature in his lab. She knows that the creature is the result of two elemen fused together, nicknaming it G.E.M (Great Eleman Monster). Gopher and the others set off to stop Bomar before he releases GEM and attempts to destroy the world. Meanwhile, in the present, Thunder and his friends are enjoying a vacation in Starwell, where a festival is being held, while Walter, Queen, and Grace, under the orders of G.E.N.U.S, are clearing out the remaining chimera nests. After one of the nests is accidentally opened, they end up uncovering an ancient temple with a crystal scepter inside. At that point, the past, present, and future will unite in the most inhuman way... Playable Stories Thunder's Story Thunder, Gloria, Burrow, and Jinhai were having a peaceful vacation in the nation of Starwell until Whisker sent his chimeric forces to capture Lani, the current maiden of the Starwell family mansion. Now they must travel across the different areas of Starwell to try and rescue her. * Thunder Storminski: His gameplay from Petropolis 8 has been carried over, where he can use Yolk and a new eleman, Blur. * Gloria Glass: Relies on her mirror cloning abilities from Petropolis 7. * Burrow Diggs: Uses his anti-gravitational powers from Petropolis 8. * Li Jinhai: Wields his Energy Katana, with the ability to slice through even the strongest of matter. Walter's Story Walter, Grace, Queen, and Hailey were sent on a mission to retrieve the Staff of Myths and rendezvous to G.E.N.U.S. However, during their mission, a mysterious being known as Hades emerges from the Staff and causes trouble for the group. * Walter McBlowhole: Plays as he does in Petropolis Voltage, but can upgrade Krow to have access to more weapon forms. * Grace MacGryphon: Like in Petropolis 7, she switches to the Chimera Empress for lethal damage. * Queen de Achi: Retains the same gameplay like in Petropolis 5. * Hailey Tangerine: Her gameplay from Petropolis 5 has been nerfed to conjure only three droids. * W-34X Alpha: His Berserk ability is the same as in Petropolis 7. * Hades: A monstrous being resembling a white oni. After being freed from the Staff of Myths during a battle against Whisker's forces, Hades threatens to blanket the entire world in a deadly light. He was originally sealed into the Staff of Myths after the failure of Project: Embryo. Gopher's Story Gopher, Topako, and Susan were chosen to be sent to the past after G.E.M. was released by Bomar and destroyed part of the world. Their mission is to liberate the two elemen before they fuse into the powerful being in the future. * Gopher Woodrow: Has the same psychic abilities from Petropolis Voltage. * Lin Topako: Like Gopher, but with her flame abilities. * Susan Richardson: She now has a gauge which, when filled, can have her turn into Sorrow for a limited amount of time. * Selene Melodia: Possesses the same elemental abilities she had up to Petropolis Voltage. * G.E.M: The "Great Eleman Monster," named such because of its ability to emit a strong energy that could be deadly if overcharged. In the past, it was separated into two elemen, Kris and Art, which are now under the ownership of Lani. Final Story The eight Sacred Orb has been in Hades' grasp for a while. He goes on to attack Thunder, stealing the other seven Sacred Orbs and, in doing so, force Lani to fuse her two elemen into G.E.M. before knocking her out as well. This causes Hades and G.E.M. to become Embryo and recreate the world in his image. With Thunder down, it was up to the other heroes to reclaim the eight Sacred Orbs. * Embryo: The embodiment of all life on Earth. After the fusion of Hades and G.E.M., he began to reveal his powers by recreating everything in the world. The other heroes tried to prevent his reign by collecting all eight Sacred Orbs. Eventually, Thunder, Walter, and Gopher fuse with their elemen and transform to finally defeat him for the fate of the world. Stages * Salt Beach * Tornado Dunes * Glow Mountains * Chaos City * Molten Volcano * Rusty Railway * Luscious Forest * Castle Hills * Undersea Fortress * End of All Life Category:Petropolis Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PC Games Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Burst Arts Inc.